


Climbing Up The Walls

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Akechi need some milk, Akechi-Centric, Anyone but Akechi is just mentioned, Denial, Fix-It, If You Squint - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, P5 Protagonist is from Inaba AU, RSD | Rejection-Sensitive Dysphoria, Self-Loathing, Songfic, Spoilers, Swearing, Time-Loop AU, get this boy a therapist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 3 of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence. Updates to the series biweekly.The plastic facade he puts up is only so useful, but he can’t deny the sickness when he’s alone to bear witness to his own screwed-up mind. Goro Akechi isn’t perfect, but he has to be.





	Climbing Up The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait with minimal payoff. If you haven’t read the other parts, just know that this work was originally going to be a one shot divided into small sections. The story got too long to be a one shot though, so I made the multiple parts different chapters.

_ “I want to fucking die” _ . Akechi said when he returned to his apartment, which he then proceeded to bang his head on the wall in an attempt to drive the embarrassment out from the pit of his stomach. 

 

“I’m going to jump out the damn window, I swear I didn’t become the Detective  _ fucking  _ Prince to be looked down on by a bunch of-“ Akechi stopped yelling at himself and pulled on his hair in frustration with his gums flared, teeth bared, and eyes scared; they shifted from fear to anger, berating himself but horrified at the toxic behavior that corrodes him. “-I can’t be this way, I’m overreacting. This is stupid,  _ I’m  _ stupid for thinking it’s anything more than just awkward. No, why would I care about them, really? I have everything - brains, looks, fame - what do they have? That’s right, they can’t look down on me… I pity them for thinking that they can…”

 

Akechi wouldn’t admit the tears of frustration that fell from his eyes. He was less upset at his actions than he was at the idea of rejection, and he was increasingly angry at that fact; that he wanted to be accepted by  _ Kurusu _ , with a criminal record from the boonies - that he had  _ just  _ met, nonetheless. He was confused at his curiosity and desire to learn more about this  _ Kurusu.  _ And as he stared back at himself through worried eyes at the mirror, the two reddened wells didn’t yield any answers.

 

The detective released his hair, and pressed his hand to his forehead while his other arm supported him over the sink that he leaned over. With his hand he wiped away the tears, and pushed back his hair as if he were brushing the problems over his head.

 

He laughed at himself, thinking of how many times he’s told Sae-san that worrying would give her wrinkles.

 

“I’m so fucking broken, I guess I just don’t know what to think anymore.”

  
  
  


He was interrupted by a phone call buzzing in his pocket, and he knew what this late of a phone call would entail. In the brief seconds before he picked up the phone, Akechi wondered if Kurusu had fun with his friends after that whole awkward mess.

 

He then picked up the call.

 

_ “Good evening, Shido-san.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I actually wrote this originally because I was dissatisfied with the exploration of Akechi’s character ingame. I don’t take Akechi to be irrational, so I thought about mental health issues that may cause impulsive behavior, etc.
> 
> This is a fix-it because Akechi felt inorganic in the way that he spent his whole life going after Shido despite the fact that Akechi’s a smart guy (though he’s more book smart than emotionally intelligent, I figured he would be somewhat more rational than how he was portrayed in the game).
> 
> I also wondered about the Time-Loop AU and decided to put my own spin on it. You’ll see in a bit.
> 
> Finally, the next part will be Nude (In Rainbows), again a little Akechi-Centric. See you again on the 21st of February!


End file.
